


Your Power Can Sanctify

by Eliza



Series: Stages of Love (Spring '06) [3]
Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-18
Updated: 2006-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stages of Love: #3-Passion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Power Can Sanctify

"You promised."

Konzen turned sharply at Tenpou's comment, pulled away from his perusal of Tenpou's room. It seemed strange to Kenren that Konzen had never visited before, but then Tenpou himself said he spent little time here. Until recently.

"I did not."

"You said you would tell me when it interfered with you."

"It only interfered with me because your...lap dog," Kenren grinned, Tenpou bit his cheek, and Konzen barreled on, "went into heat outside of my office!"

"You weren't discussing Kenren when I walked in."

"Because his behaviour–!" Konzen completed the thought with an impolite gesture toward Kenren. "What do you see in him?"

"You've kissed him more recently than I, what did you see in him?"

"I didn't kiss him!"

Tenpou wandered toward Konzen, taking off his white coat as he went. He stopped at the small desk, and placed the garment over the back of the chair. Then he took off his glasses and put them on the desk. Kenren licked his lips and shifted his feet; he knew this ritual. Konzen must not have for he only watched as Tenpou took yet another step closer. "You didn't stop him."

"He surprised me."

"If I'd known all I need to do was ambush you...," Tenpou said softly and almost closed the distance.

"You mean the general wasn't your ambush?

Kenren opened his mouth to deny the slander, but glanced over at a slightly sheepish Tenpou and shut it again.

"I don't think Kenren could qualify as an ambush," Tenpou said, smiling at Kenren from the corner of his eye. "More of a fortuitous turn of events."

"So you did send him."

"I...encouraged him."

"Do you encourage him often?"

Kenren's eyebrows reached for his hairline, but Tenpou's hand covered his mouth before he could take a breath to respond. "I think you had better be more specific," Tenpou said carefully.

"Do you encourage him in all of his other dalliances?"

"Other...?" Kenren scowled and Tenpou's eyes warmed. He tapped Kenren's lips, moving his hand away before turning back to Konzen. "You're the only other dalliance. And even that was partially my doing."

"I...see."

"Do you? I don't think you do, Konzen," Tenpou said, brushing his fingertips over Konzen's sleeve, slowing as they encountered skin. Konzen's eyes followed the movement and Kenren's patience reached its end. He slid his arm around Tenpou's neck, his hand dangling close enough to feel the heat through Konzen's tunic.

"But we'd be happy to show you."

"You had your turn," Tenpou said, shrugging off his arm.

Tenpou's kiss wasn't the hunger-fueled devouring that Kenren loved so much, but it was far from the soft caress he'd given Konzen. Tenpou held on to what he wanted, wrapping Konzen's hair in his fist and denting the flesh on Konzen's shoulder with his fingertips. However, it was when Konzen's hands pressed against Tenpou's ribs that the kiss broke with Tenpou's gasp.

Konzen looked up to meet Kenren's eyes. "It seems the next turn is mine."


End file.
